Hydraxon
, referring to his daggers. Hydraxon was a member of the Order of Mata Nui and jailer of the Pit. The current Hydraxon is actually a "clone" created by the Mask of Life, the original having perished in the Great Cataclysm. History Long ago, Hydraxon was a member of the organization called the Hand of Artakha. When the Hand disbanded, Hydraxon, along with several other members, joined the newly formed Order of Mata Nui. One of his early jobs was to train the newly-born Toa Mata in combat. He was a rough teacher, but his methods proved quite effective, even though the Toa resented him somewhat. Some time afterwards, he was assigned to be the jailer of the Pit, where the Order of Mata Nui kept the most dangerous beings in the universe. Hydraxon served in this role for years until the Great Cataclysm, during which the prison was destroyed and the prisoners escaped. Hydraxon fought to stop the inmates from fleeing, but was badly injured by the earthquake, and was killed by Takadox, one of the prisoners. Centuries later, the Mask of Life drifted down into the Pit where it eventually wound up in the hands of a Po-Matoran named Dekar. Seeing some of the dangerous prisoners of the Pit (the Barraki and Brutaka), the Mask of Life, needing a guardian, used its power to transform Dekar into a reincarnation of the late jailer. This second Hydraxon fully believed he was the original, but Dekar's memories were still buried deep within him. While this Hydraxon believed that he was a member of the Order of Mata Nui, only the original was considered to actually have had Order membership. After being "revived", Hydraxon set out to re-capture all of the escaped prisoners. Unfortunately, he thought everyone in the Pit was a prisoner, and so captured Toa Matoro. After imprisoning him under the watch of Maxilos (who, unknown to Hydraxon, was possessed by Teridax) and Spinax, he departed to round up the other prisoners. Soon after, he fought Nocturn (who was on his way to find Ehlek and ask him about his new "death touch", granted to him by the Mask of Life). After defeating him, Hydraxon realized the Mask of Life was cracked and on the way to self-destruction. Deciding the mask was too dangerous to be left in the Pit (and that the mask was damaged anyway), Hydraxon took aim with his Cordak Blaster and fired. Toa Hahli redirected the Cordak mini-rocket with a riptide and began a fight with him. Their fight concluded when Mantax came into possesion of the Ignika, and both Hahli and Hydraxon went to fight the warlord, but Hydraxon sank to the bottom after coming within 50 yards of the Barraki (As Hahli) due to the Mask of Life´s curse over Mantax. Mantax then told them to tell the other Barraki to meet him at the Razor Whale's Teeth, Hydraxon responded that he makes no deals with runners, but Mantax got away with his army of rays. When Mantax was far enough, both Hydraxon and Hahli regained their strength, Hydraxon immediately looked for Nocturn; only to discover that he had escaped, again. He then glared at Hahli and Hydraxon grumbled at her about interfering, and after Hahli´s in vain try of finding out who Hydraxon was, Hydraxon left the scene for Mantax. Hydraxon later met with Maxilos in an undersea mountain overlooking the Barraki´s meeting place. During this time, Maxilos attempted to presuade Hydraxon to chase after the remaining five Barraki and six Toa Mahri instead. When Hydraxon refused to do so, Maxilos revealed that the armor was being possessed by Teridax. After the brief shock of realization, Hydraxon summoned Spinax, who attacked the Makuta. When Spinax was defeated, Hydraxon, knowing the amount of power a Makuta may hold, attacked first by digging wrist blades into Maxilos' legs. In response, however, Maxilos unleashed a power scream, which knocked Hydraxon down. Hydraxon, refusing to be defeated, aimed his Cordak Blaster at the undersea mountain and fired, burrying Maxilos/Teridax in a pile of rubble. Hydraxon then proceeded to Jaller, who had retrieved the mask. Unluckily, Hydraxon was suddenly attacked by Spinax. After pushing the beast off him, Maxilos came forwards (Now freed from the rubble) and knocked Hydraxon unconscious. Later, Hydraxon encountered the Toa Mahri. When he demanded for the mask, Matoro simply stated that if Hydraxon wanted the mask, then he could have it and save the universe with it, instead of Matoro. Hydraxon listened to the words, "read" Matoro's eyes, and decided that Matoro wasn't lying & something was indeed fundamentally wrong with the universe. He agreed to let the Toa Mahri go with the Ignika, as long as they keep out of his way in the future. As he departed, Toa Mahri Hahli stated that while Hydraxon was attempting to recapture the lost prisoners, he was actually the one who was lost. After the battle and the revival of Mata Nui, Hydraxon came across the damaged body of Maxilos. He retrieved the body, now freed from Makuta's control, and took it away in order to repair it. Hydraxon is attempting to recapture the escaped prisoners, with the truth that he was actually a Po-Matoran named Dekar still hidden from him. He is aided by Spinax. Hydraxon has recently recaptured Ehlek and Kalmah and put them back in their cells in the pit. He then met Lesovikk and Sarda which they allied up with each other. Together they captured Pridak, Mantax, and Nocturn. He then got a message from Helryx ordering him to send the Barraki in the Order's war against the Brotherhood of Makuta. Abilities and Traits Hydraxon had no mask or powers, but was highly skilled in combat, able to use his Cordak Blaster, wrist blades, and explosive boomerangs to great effect even against powerful beings such as Makuta. His senses were very acute, particularly his hearing. Although, as Nocturn proved in his battle with Hydraxon, these enhanced senses can be a weakness, as loud, sharp sounds deafen him. The original Hydraxon's mind was also shielded from mental intrusion, and the duplicate has this shield as well. Only the memories of Dekar, which still exist, can be read by mental intrusion. Trivia *Hydraxon's name derives from the Latin prefix "hydro", reffering to the environment in which he works. *Hydraxon recruited former Hand of Artakha member Axonn into the Order of Mata Nui. *Although the Energy Hound Spinax was partnered with a Maxilos, he belonged to Hydraxon. *The Order of Mata Nui does not know the orginal Hydraxon is dead so they assume the clone is the real one. *The new Hydraxon does not remember he was ever Dekar. Set information *Hydraxon was released in 2007. *Hydraxon's piece count is 165. *Hydraxon's set number is 8923. Category:Titans Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:2007 Category:The Pit Category:Cordak Users Category:Deceased Characters